


Kate Loves Boobies

by raptor4d4



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Fondling, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Nipples, Sex, Short, Short One Shot, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: Kate indulges her newfound lust for breasts...specifically HUGE breasts...





	Kate Loves Boobies

[Disclaimer]  
Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.  
This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.  
This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.  
Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** Kate Loves Boobies **

Kate fidgeted as she sat on Max’s bed, playing with the hem of her skirt nervously as she looked up at Max and Chloe as they loomed over her. They appeared a little taller than normal as they were both wearing high heels in addition to black skirts and different colored blouses, Chloe’s blue and Max’s red, looking a lot like office ladies. Kate wanted to say something but her tongue felt like taffy in her mouth, her face getting hotter and hotter. A bead of sweat ran down her forehead as Max was the first to speak. 

“Why are you so nervous, Kate?” she asked in a friendly but oddly sly tone. 

“Yeah, Kate,” Chloe chimed in, “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Kate gulped nervously and slowly nodded. She tried to avert her eyes as her two friends slowly unbuttoned their blouses but her gaze kept drifting back to this forbidden area. They stopped unbuttoning just as they reached their cleavage. Then they grabbed the edges of their blouses and pulled them the rest of the way open, the buttons shooting all over the room. They yanked them open and revealed their breasts…

Their HUGE breasts! 

Mere moments ago Max and Chloe’s breasts seemed to be on the small side. At least they looked that way under their blouses. But once they saw the light of day they seemed to expand and swell to enormous proportions! So big that Kate couldn’t fit her hand around one of them! She knows because Max helped her try. Max laughed at her friend’s stunned face and gently took her hand and placed it over one of her massive mounds. 

“Go on, Kate…” Max said soothingly. “Feel up my huge boobies…”

Kate bit her lip as she gently squeezed this beautiful mound of flesh. Max moaned sensually as Kate moved her fingers to fondle it some more. 

“Hey! Don’t forget about ME!” 

Chloe grew impatient and grabbed Kate’s other hand. She pressed it against one of her own tits and laughed as Kate squeezed it tightly. Kate crossed her legs in a desperate bid to contain how horny she felt but did not release her grip on Max and Chloe’s glorious monster boobs. They were so big! So…perfect! At their suggestion she played with their nipples, turning them rock hard as she twiddled and tugged them. 

Kate’s head was swimming in forbidden thoughts she had spent her life trying to suppress. Her eyes glazed over and she didn’t notice as Max and Chloe slowly moved closer and closer. It wasn’t until Max and Chloe removed Kate’s hands from their boobs that the horny girl realized that they were now on top of her. They hand climbed onto the bed and knelt on either side of her so lovely tits loomed over her. They removed their shirts and smiled lovingly as they sandwiched Kate’s head between their enormous breasts. She tilted her head back so she could breathe and her eyes flutter as her whole head became consumed by flesh. This…was heaven. Kate was certain she had died and gone to heaven. A heaven of boobs! 

Heaven was briefly interrupted by a knock on the door. All eyes turned to the dorm room door as it creaked open and Victoria and Dana entered. They seemed unperturbed by this erotic display and smiled as they silently removed their tops. Just like with Max and Chloe, Victoria and Dana’s boobs swelled to massive proportions as soon as they were exposed. Kate moaned longingly and reached out her hands, silently begging to play with their beautiful boobs as well. They smiled and slowly approached the bed…

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!*

“Kate! Are you feeling okay in there?”

A second round of knocking roused Kate from her slumber. Her eyes snapped open and she discovered, to her supreme disappointment, that she was in her room, lying alone in her bed in her sweat-soaked night clothes. It was Max’s voice she heard on the other side of the door. It was almost time for class and Max hadn’t seen her friend yet this morning. She wanted to make sure Kate was okay. In truth Kate wasn’t. She wanted to cry as she realized that her wonderful boob heaven was nothing but a dream. But she collected herself enough to tell Max that she was fine before plopping back down on the bed. 

Last week Kate walked in on Max and Chloe as they were having sex in the showers. They didn’t see her but Kate could not forget what she saw. It awoke a fierce desire within her that she didn’t know she had, made worse when moments later she spied Dana running topless through the dorm hall as she chased Victoria who had stolen her laundry as a prank. 

Kate gently pleasured herself as she stared at the ceiling. Maybe she could call in sick today? Surely she could miss a day of classes if it meant slipping back into her wonderful boob-filled dream? As she drifted off again, a part of her mind wondered if perhaps she should talk to Max and Chloe about what she saw. Maybe her dream…didn’t have to be a dream? 

**_THE END_ **


End file.
